Angel of My Dreams
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: Dreams haunting me... who is this golden eyed beauty? DarkxKrad and SatoshixDaisuke. Rated for maturer themes.
1. Voices, dreams, and first meetings

Angel of My Dreams

One: I've decided to put a beginning' ending song thing at the bottom of the page.

We: Finally, putting this idea onto paper… sort of.

Disclaimer: HA! Like I own DNAngel…

Warnings: Like, whoa, when's the last time I ever bothered to write a warning? Oh, by the way, this has major DarkxKrad and SatoshixDaisuke hints on the LAST LAST chapter, which is quite far away. Enjoy, bitches.

* * *

_Golden irises shimmered in the darkness, erasing all doubt of emotions._

_"I love you…" whispered a sensual, deep voice._

"…how can we tell if he's awake…?"

"…open his eyes…"

"…isn't he…?"

"…refuses to speak…"

"Mousy." Growled a grating, angry voice as the man shook the boy hard. "It's time you woke up, boy. Time to do your work."

Deep violet eyes blearily, with a hint of annoyance at being woken up at an ungodly hour.

"Deal with, boy. This is what ya' have to do till someone actually takes ya' permanently." The man grunted sharply as he stalked out the door.

A silent sigh emitted as the teenager flopped lazily onto his moth-eaten cot. He was a peasant, you see, and this was the compensation he had to give the man for room and board: he had to give himself to customers. He could only hope someone would buy him and would lead him to a much better state, although his boss was a… kind(er) man.

Lethargically (NEW WORD!) he flopped out of bed and half-dragged himself to the washbin and old wardrobe. Such is the day…

"MOUSY! HURRY UP NOW, THERE'S SOEMONE WHO YOU MAY BE HAPPY TO SEE!"

Pfft. Last time he was happy was when he saw his brother… but that was so long ago…

"BOY, YOU HURRY UP; YOU'RE LEAVING THIS REDHEADED KID JUST STANDING HERE!"

Immediately, Dark's ears perked at the short description. Could it be…? He fluttered quickly out of the door, hair half-brushed, toothpaste still coating his mouth with his blouse misshapen, but still presentable. His eyes widened to see none other than…

"NII-CHAN!" The redhead tackled the violet-eyed teenager violently. "NII-CHAN IT'S BEEN WAY TOO LONG!" He screamed. Ow. Damnit, forgot that Daisuke only ever shrieked, unlike Dark.

Dark and Daisuke were half-brothers, same father different mother. Dark was older by about 3 years, and had always been rather noisy, until an event in his childhood caused him to never speak again, while Daisuke hid his fire-red hair out of shame. Of course, Daisuke made up for Dark's silence with consistently yelling as loud as possible.

"NII-CHAN, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? HASN'T ANYONE BOUGHT YOU FOR REAL YET?"

Little brothers hurt.

"I'm afraid not, Niwa. Mousy is still avail-oh! Hello, sir. How may I help you?"

The manager turned away for a moment to formally introduce his newest customer to the… subjects.

"Such a formal introduction for being a brothel."

Dark's manager's eye twitched slightly, his not-so obvious way of showing his irritation. "This sir, is not a brothel, it's more… of a…"

"I can understand. I assume you may buy a… er, subject for a price?"

"To rent is 10,000 to buy is 30k."

"Hm… that's reasonable." Golden hair swished slightly as he examined his surroundings.

"Er… sir, would you like a verbal explanation of the subjects or…?"

"Oh, no, I've come here before I began wearing this cloth." The man answered offhandedly.

"Oh… um… well, we do have some new-"

"NII-CHAN NII-CHAN NII-CHAN NII-CHAN NII-CHAN!" Daisuke squealed while Dark grimaced very visably.

"… a silent one, eh? Hm…"

"Yes, he's been here for a few years, in fact… the loud one is already ta-"

"I'll buy the silent one for keeps."

The manager gaped.

"You… what?" He asked stupidly.

"I'll have the silent one."

"I… alright…"

Two brothers celebrated their meeting, oblivious to the blonde adult coming to take away Dark.

"Excuse me… Dark Mousy?"

"EH? YOU WANT MY BROTHER?" Daisuke had adapted to communicating for Dark.

"Yes… I believe he will be coming with me to stay. Permanently."

"YOU BOUGHT HIM?.! OH THANK YOU SIR! THANK YOU SO MUCH I WAS WONDERING WHEN HE'D BE ABLE TO LEAVE! I'M SO GRATEFUL-" Daisuke rambled continuously as a shocked Dark lay haphazardly, staring blankly into the ceiling. So someone finally…

* * *

"Dark Mousy, before we come to my home, Ibelieve it best that you know something before you come to reside with me." Dark's new owner, now knows as Krad Hikari, came to abrupt stop, staring in the general direction of what he believed Dark to be. "This cloth covering my eyes; you are not to ever take it off, understand." Blankly, Dark nodded, but realized Krad could not tell if he was responding or not, so he snatched Krad's hand and scribbled kanji into his palm. 

"Where did you learn that?" The blonde inquired.

Dark scribbled in another hasty note, this time a bit more extensive.

"I see… it's a very effective method…" he muttered lowly. Alarmed, he snatched at Dark's hand and began dragging the poor boy to his house, while Dark blushed heavily. What a time it would be…

* * *

Beginning Song: Ego Brain 

Ending Song: Spiders

One: My stereo has only System of a Down in it. –laugh-

We: Obsessive… compulsive… disorder… it feels like. –depressed-


	2. Moons, gold, and pedophiles

Angel of My Dreams

One: There's gonna be a Christmas-y special thingy about the next chapter or so. As an interlude.

We: The interludes will be focusing on Daisuke and Satoshi, so I can take a break from trying to make Krad not/see things and Dark not/speak things.

Disclaimer: Don't own DNAngel.

Warnings: Flashbacks on Dark's part, Krad acting nice -absolute shock-, mentions of some unmentionable things… yeah.

Note: **Bold **is what Dark is writing down._ Italics_ is either a flashback or a dream.

* * *

_Golden irises shimmered in the darkness, erasing all doubt of emotions._

"_I love you…" whispered a sensual, deep voice._

"Dark Mousy… if I may inquire… why do you not speak? From what I've gathered you're not mute…" The Hikari descendant glanced over to his slave?…servant?…his bitch, maybe? (1)

Painfully, the teen's gaze shifted to the solid marble floor, his eyes brimming with emotions.

"…if you do not wish to tell me…" Krad trailed off as Dark snatched his hand and inscribed simple kanji.

"I see… you do not wish to tell me of this incident?" Dark let out a deep and barely audible chuckle and scribbled:

**In time, Hikari-sama, I may come to trust you. 'Till then… no.**

The blonde quirked an eyebrow at this. "Sama? Mousy, you needn't be so formal"

**Neither do you. Dark Mousy? Mousy? Dark is just fine. But I wouldn't mind Dark-chan.**

This time, Krad was the one to laugh. "You have a wry sense of humor… Dark-chan." He smirked slightly as Dark blushed slightly. The way Krad had said it…

* * *

_"Dark-chan… come here, boy." A huge bulk of a man cooed hoarsely as he summoned the youngster to his bedside. "Mmn… such a supple body…" He raked his hands through now-ragged purple locks and clawed at the fragile skin._

_"Father, what are you--?" The boy gasped and cried out as immense waves of pain struck him._

_"I'd love to have that body inside me…"

* * *

_

Dark's eyes widened considerably as his mouth gaped like a fish out of water. Krad waved a hand in front of the lost boy's face.

"Dark? Dark, what the hell are doing?" He reached up to clasp the other's shoulder, but Dark jerked back, opening his mouth to yell and catching himself at the last moment.

"Dark?"

Silent sobs shuddered throughout his body as he clung to his arms helplessly.

"Dark… whatever the others have done to you… I can promise you, I will not." Again, Krad bent to cup the other's cheek, illuminated by the moonlight. This time, Dark did not shake him off, only was enraptured by the beauty of his new owner that was fiercely clashed with the cloth covering his eyes.

Abruptly, Dark was reminded of his dream from weeks past. Golden irises with a moonlit background… he snatched at Krad's hand and scrawled down kanji with a flustered pace.

**What color are your eyes, Krad?**

He rose an elegant eyebrow. (2) "Gold."

The time they spent with each other would be unforgettable.

* * *

Beginning Song: Now or Never 

Ending Song: Awaken

(1) Haha, added humor.

(2) I took the elegant eyebrow thing form a couple of Naruto fics I've read. Sorry.

One: Yep, changed out the CDs in my stereo.

We: Argh, why is this chapter 1 page shorter…? I HATE short chapters. –snarls-


	3. Eggnog, phones, and devious intentions

Angel of My Dreams

One: ARGH! It is an absolute BITCH to try and make it seem like Krad can't see anything but knows what's going on.

We: Lemme explain some stuff this way. The way Krad could tell something was wrong with Dark when he was on the verge of crying would be a stifling silence, Yanno, that silence that closes up on you and suffocates you? Yeah…

Disclaimer: I found last chapter's title amusing. I don't own DNAngel.

Warnings: No Dark or Krad,except for a phone conversation.Daisuke and Satoshi Christmasy stuffs.

* * *

_Sunny, fire-red hair shone brightly in the sun as it flopped around haphazardly._

_A pale, lithe hand reached out to snatch at another's warmer as they flaunted through the streets with absolute happiness._

Daisuke silently crept into his 'master's (used loosely) bedroom. He smiled innocently at the picture of Satoshi laid haphazardly tangled like a burrito in the sheets. Gently, he attempted to prod him awake.

"Satoshi-sama…"

"Nm…" The ice block rolled over-sort of.

"Satoshi-sama…!"

No sound.

"SATOSHI-SAMA!"

Grunt. "I'm awake, Niwa," he spoke into the pillow.

"Satoshi-sama, I brought you something." Sheepish grin.

"Eh?" The calm one gave a halfhearted stare as Daisuke shoved something silver under his nose. "Niwa-kun, what the hell is this?"

Daisuke grinned cutely. "Eggnog and biscuits!"

"…where did the eggnog come from…"

"Um… I bought it?"

Satoshi rolled over. "Not fond of eggnog."

"But Satoshi-sama…!" he whined.

Growl.

Daisuke blinked once, then gave a sadistic-or as sadistic as Daisuke gets- smile. "Well if you don't drink it, I suppose I'll just have to punish you," He waggled a finger as Satoshi stared incredulously.

"What do you mean puni-AARGH!" He yelped as Daisuke straddled his hips and began… tickling him. "Da-Daisuke, get o-off!" His breath was coming short as the prospect of actually laughing. Only Niwa-kun could ever make him…

"Now will you?" Dai asked oh-so innocently as he grinned at him from above.

"No."

"Naaaan?.! Why not!"

"I don't like eggnog."

Pout. "Well, fine… if that's the way it is…" Gently, he crawled off of the cold boy and dove downstairs. "AT LEAST EAT THE BISCUITS!"

Grumble. "Fine…"

Satoshi walked briskly downstairs, as if preparing for the biggest speech of his life. "Niwa-kun, I--"

* * *

"HE WHAAAAAT?.!" Daisuke yelled into the receiver. "WHY WOULD HE ASK YOU THAT!"

"…Niwa-kun, whom are you speaking to?"

"Eh?" Daisuke covered the telephone, "Oh, Satoshi-sama. I'm speaking to my brother's new owner. Apparently he asked Krad-san a weird ques--"

"Krad?"

"Yeah… do you know him?"

"Let me speak to him." Daisuke wandered off into the kitchen. "Krad?"

"Satoshi?"

"What the devil are you _doing?_"

"I am merely speaking with Dai-chan."

"Do NOT call him that!"

Chuckle. "Does it annoy you?"

Snarl. "You know damn well it does, cousin!"

Quiet laugh. "Wait for a moment." Krad's voice became somewhat more distant. 'Dark! Would your brother happen to be a…' '…I see. I believe I'm speaking with him. Would you like to…?' 'Oh, of course…' It almost sounded like one person talking to himself. "Satoshi, let me speak with Daisuke."

"Why."

"Because I said so, that's why."

Growl. 'NIWA-KUN!' 'Ne, Satoshi-sama.' 'Krad, Speak with you.' 'Thank you!'

Damn, this was getting hard to follow.

"Krad-san?"

"Ah, Dai-chan, I have a proposition for your small dilemma."

"You do?.!"

"Yes…"

Whispers exchanged.

"I CAN'T DO THAT!"

Small laugh. "Oh, but it's simple. I'm sure he'll respond."

"But…"

"Do not worry. Now, go."

"Um… okay…"

Click.

* * *

"Satoshi-sama…?"

"Yes?" His voice was clipped and sharp.

"Will you drink the eggnog yet…?"

"No."

Scowl. "So be it, Satoshi-sama." Daisuke reached into the refrigerator and snuck out a small carton of the delicious holiday drink, and carefully pouring a small amount. Smugly, he wandered to Satoshi, sipping lightly at the drink and stopped in front of him with a devious intent.

Satoshi simply stared. "I'm still not drinking it."

Another grin.

The ice teen shifted nervously. "Don't even try—mpph!"

…wow, Krad was right.

Kissing him did help. (1)

* * *

Beginning Song: Chic N' Stu

Ending Song: Mr. Jack

(1) Ha. I used this idea from a very excellent ItaSasu fanfic on my favorites list. I hold no claims over it.

One: So choppy…

We: We decided to put the phone conversation in it's own section to hopefully help you understand. If you get lost, just tell us.


	4. Messengers, encryptions, and voices II

Angel of My Dreams

One: -trying to change the song on the stereo in a basackwards way and ends up laying sideways on the chair-

We: Retard.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Warnings: Grr.

Notes: **Most Bold** is what Dark is writing down. _Most Italic _is a flashback or dream. Otherwise, it's just accenting a word.

* * *

_Golden irises shimmered in the darkness, erasing all doubt of emotions._

"_I love you…" whispered a sensual, deep voice._

**Krad? Why did you claim me as your slave?** Dark had tugged annoyingly at Krad's coat until the blonde was forced to 'communicate'. His conversation with Satoshi had left him a bit annoyed… (they were so slow at acting upon their instincts!)

"Your nui-your younger brother requested it."

**He is a nuisance, isn't he?**

Soft chuckle. "Incredibly. But… you asked of my eyes color? Why?"

Dark paused as he glanced to the soft carpet. He knew Krad could not see his expression, which was why he chose silence in favor of a solemn expression.

**I've been having dreams lately. Really weird dreams, but… you kind of… reminded me of them.**

Dark was so glad that he couldn't be seen.

"Dreams? What of?"

If it was even possible, his blush darkened further.

**Well, it's hard to explain… it's rather lengthy but there's one part that's always the same.**

"That is…?"

Gratefully, Dark was saved by the sound of a light knock upon Krad's door. "Sir Hikari? I am here on behalf of Lieutenant Saehara…?"

Agitatedly, Krad stormed to the door barring his way from mauling the 'intruder' of his 'personal moment.'

"Yes…?.!" He hissed.

The messenger swallowed nervously from the angry aura surrounding the honey-blonde angel. "Lieutenant Saehara requires your assistance…"

"I have no time for those frivolties! Ask Hiwatari." He angrily slammed the door in the messenger's face and scowled.

**Spastic much?** Dark gave a small smile at the other's actions.

"You have no idea, Dark." Krad allowed himself a smile, further alarming Dark into a state of shock. "You were saying, Dark?"

Oh.

_That._

**Um…can I tell you at a different time? It's really rather personal…**

"If you insist, Dark. Perhaps when we've become more companions that what we are now."

Companions…

**If companions is what you'd like to call it, Krad.**

"Meaning…?"

**…It's really complicated… I'm sorry, Hikari-sama.

* * *

**

It was happening again.

This dream that had haunted him for months now, ever since Satoshi told him of his new servant.

To most, it would be a rather… _pleasurable _dream, but simply the fact that it was indeed **only **a dream was what tortured him. (1)

* * *

_Kiss shining, we're kissing in my eyes_

_Melting away even the flower petals in our way

* * *

_

Deep, soothing words of comfort washed over the angel's body as the demon slowly lowered him to the gentleness of the bed. Innocent, but tainted gold shimmered in the dark as the demon slowly began to caress the angel.

"I'll promise I'll be gentle."

"That's what you say…"

"And when have I not been?" The demon chuckled into his counterpart's nape as he began lightly tracing the other's thigh. The angel barely uttered a sound as the demon began to lightly lick at his earlobe.

"Damnit, stop being a tease."

Smirk. "If I'm to be the dominant one, I believe I make the rules." But contradictory to his words, his eyes were filled with a mirth only those who love could possess…

* * *

It was granted that in the peace of his own room, he could finally release this curse upon himself. He could finally speak. 

"Ugh… frigging-ass stressful day. I can't keep getting close to Krad-sama…" he muttered lowly as he rubbed at his sore neck. "Stupid dreams… making me lose…" loud yawn, "sleep…"

Lazily he stared at the oh-so _very_ comforting squishy bed with it's pillows that felt like air and mattress like makeshift wings (2)…

"I miss Dai-chan." He spoke abruptly, as if for the sole reason as to hear his own voice. "I miss being able to speak _normally_ with people, communicate like any normal person. But hell, me and Daisuke both deal with it, and Krad-sama, too…"

Gods, could he **not** stop thinking about the blonde?.! He seemed to haunt his every thought now.

"Maybe it's because he looks so much like the guy from my dream…" Speaking of honey-blonde angels, what was the other doing this moment?

Alarmingly, his train of thought was broken by a sudden noise from Krad's room.

Now, Dark being to oh-so sentimental person he was, just HAD to see what was provoking his dear Krad-cha-stop that thought. Now.

He had barely known him for a few days, and already he was worrying over Krad's well-being…

* * *

Beginning Song: Haruka Kanata 

Ending Song: Pictures

(1) Things may end up becoming slightly fast-paced, but hell. I was listening to _Shining Collection_! That's a really fast song…

(2) The makeshift wings is a reference to AFI'S Paper Airplanes (Makeshift Wings) You can see I was listening to it.

One: There's a Gravitation 2 and a Gravitation novel coming out someday. Hopefully. Just to let you know.

We: By the way, there'll be like… 2 or 3 more chapters, then I'll post up the epilogue (which is completely done). Enjoy, bitches.

One: ON HOES! (Inside joke with myself(s)).


	5. Voices III, worry, and betrayal

Angel of My Dreams

One: O: Omfgoshesness I'm actually going to show why the main DNAngel cast is hiding all their special features!

We: Which means this chapter might be mega-long…

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel, only this plot.

Warnings: Mega-angst. 'Course, that's in practically every chapter.

Notes: **Most bold** is Dark writing on Kraddykin's palm. _Italics_ is one huge flashback/dream-sequence thing. –has the urge to play way old vid. games-

* * *

_Golden irises shimmered in the darkness, erasing all doubt of emotions. _

"_I love you…" whispered a sensual, deep voice._

Even in the panic of his master's distress, he never spoke. Or he desperately tried not to. Dark had the huge urge to just scream out Krad's name, just to know if he was still alive.

But he suppressed it.

Instead, he rammed his way into the bedroom (A crappy lock like that? A child could get through that door…) and jumped his master.

'Krad! Krad, speak to me! Damnit, what do I do?' Dark was freaking out--and Dark **never **freaks out.

Currently, Krad was slumped on the floor, blanket wrapped haphazardly around his body, clothes rumpled, and a rather strained look on his face.

'A nightmare…?' Gently, Dark ran his hands through Krad's hair, hoping it would calm him. It always did whenever…

'Stop it now, Dark! You gave up your public speech in order to repent! It's…it's your fault that…'

"It's…all my fault…" Dark never meant it to be heard.

"What's your fault?…"

"Kra-!"

"I thought you couldn't speak."

"I…"

"Dark, stop this. Speak to me."

"No!.!" Dark fled from the room, leaving a half-concious flabbergasted Hikari to gaze solemnly at the retreating back.

* * *

_"D-Daisuke, I…he did it again…and I…I just…"_

_"Oh no, Dark! Dark, please---stop crying!" Daisuke held his sobbing brother, smeared with fluids no child should have to experience._

_"I can't stand it anymore, Daisuke… my voice---even that reacts to it…I…I want to leave this."_

_"Alright, Dark. We'll leave tomorrow---perhaps father could consent to-"_

_"No, Daisuke. I want to **leave**! I want to…abandon this place. Forever." Dark's tear-stained eyes glowed with a newfound conviction._

_"B-but…he's the only way we…"_

_"I don't care! So long as we're together, Daisuke…I-I'll be happy."

* * *

_

_"Dark…he sent out a search party…now they're really gonna…"_

_"You'll be okay, Daisuke. We can hide here until they give up. So long as you're safe, we'll be…" Dark hiccupped slightly as an enormous flow of tears broke out._

_"Dark…don't cr-!"_

_"Sir! You were looking for a redhead, right? Well he's here, and with another child!" A teen, only a few years older than the two frightened children, yelled out frantically.

* * *

_

_"Ah, thank you, Sir Hikari. I'm sure you and your **beautiful **cousin will receive a fair pay---oh, and no taxes. The violet-haired one will compensate…"_

_"Of course, Lord Niwa." The teen glanced at the two shivering bodies, and wondered just how the violet-haired one could 'compensate.'_

_Although, knowing how the Lord Niwa had spoken to them so harshly, he could easily-_

_And that was when the Lord bent down and slapped the violet-haired's cheek. Hard. Again and again._

_And Krad could only watch…

* * *

_

_When his cousin had told him of the surprising 'mission,' he disregarded it without a thought._

_Krad could go and be the Lord's lackey for all he cared._

_Well…he cared some…_

_Perhaps he should've cared more when-after losing his glasses for the 16th time that day-he tripped and landed in a foul-smelling puddle._

_"Uck. Not again…"_

_Of course, it wasn't what he originally thought it was. It was the semen and blood dripping from two half-dead boys, after a lethal and disgusting rape and near-death._

_Yes…if only he had cared to actually feel…_

_My voice betrayed me._

_My hair betrayed me._

_My eyes betrayed me._

_My hands betrayed me._

_You betrayed me…

* * *

_

Beginning Song: Innovator

Ending Song: Miseria Cantare-The Beginning

One: The flashback goes in chronological order, starting with: Dark, Daisuke, Krad, Satoshi.

We: O: This came to me randomly. Be there for the next! I actually have a plot for it…


	6. Priests, false weddings, and senses

Angel of My Dreams

One: An actually mostly-happy chapter.

We: We're nearing the end of this fic! Sorry…um…I think the next chapter will be last, or next to last. But don't worry; we have Testosterone Boys and Harlequin Girls up. x) Enjoy. By the way, this was written on a Writer's Block, which was frustrating.

Warnings: Way off-track, but hey. It's my fiction. barely any fluff at the ending.

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel. I so don't own 'I Write Sins, Not Tragedies,' which the entire wedding scene was based off of. x)

* * *

_Golden irises shimmered in the darkness, erasing all doubt of emotions. _

"_I love you…" whispered a sensual, deep voice._

He may not have known many social skills, but instinct told him to run away. Immediately.

After the brutal rape of him and Daisuke, they had become vagabonds of a sort. Being children, they were pitied, which only served to piss Dark off even more. But when they had come across an old, neaten down church, the priest sympathized with them, and took them into sanctuary. It was there where the owner of a nearby slave-house-often-mistaken-as-a-brothel took them in. Dark knew he could find sanctuary any time if he needed it, which was certainly now.

Breathing slightly hard, he began to pace the rough oak pews, gazing into the cracked brick, dirty murals, and un-polished crosses adorning the walls. All he could hope for was Krad not finding him…

He came across a half-open door, filled with bright lights, and white tulips and roses spread out in a perfect array. Glancing in, he saw a small, but quaint amount of people, some crying, some smiling, some laughing and joking in joy. Further in, was a woman dressed in a pure white, veil covering her blushing face, gazing at the man dressed in an off-white tuxedo, also gazing lovingly at the woman. (1)

"What a beautiful wedding!" A brunette bridesmaid whispered to the nearby waiter.

"Yes, but what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore." He whispered back smugly.

Deciding to interrupt this obviously-false wedding, dark stormed in, alarming the whole congregation, chiming in with a, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?.!"

The bride gawked at the disheveled state of the intruder, as the groom and the rest of the people glared pointedly.

"Who the hell are you?" the groom snarled out viciously.

"Oh dear, I forgot to introduce myself—but that's not what is important. This wedding…is false. That woman does not love you"

"What the hell would a _slave_ know of love?.!" The groom was the only one to speak to him.

"I may be a slave, but I know plenty—I know that I love my master in ways your whore of a bride wouldn't know. Besides, I know that girl."

"Oh? And what do you know of her?.!"

"I've seen her before—one of the most well-paid whores in the town. My old man Niwa used to take me there."

"Niwa…so you're…" the groom's eyes grew wide.

"Dark Mousy, new 'slave'—although I'm more of a 'lover'—of Krad Hikari."

"I thought that Dark Mousy couldn't speak."

Dark stopped momentarily, alarmed that he was actually **conversing at all **to total _strangers._

"So did I…but after Hikari-sama, I could. Now for your bride—oh dear, where did she go?" He glanced at another half-open door, and glanced out.

"Told you she was a whore…" Dark trailed off, beckoning to the rest of the people he had just shell-shocked.

Outside, the bride was currently on the verge of being screwed by the waiter. She gave the groom in 'innocent smile,' and turned back to her new cash-cow.

"But…she…she said she loved me…"

"Women say many things." The priest leading the wedding eyed Dark.

"That they do…" Dark returned the priest's gaze, as he left the now-in-shambles wedding room.

Outside, he was glad to be away form the stuffiness and claustrophobia, and back into the airiness of his old home. Grinning idiotically at his destruction of someone else's life, he sniffed the air, and glimpsed the entrance of the wedding room, to suddenly be face to face with a certain stunned Krad Hikari.

"K-Kra…!" Immediately, he clamped a hand over his mouth, too scared to let his voice be known. Had Krad been there all along…? Had he heard everything that just went on?

"Dark…" Almost affectionately, he gently held Dark's cheek, who was currently cowering in fear of being hit—childhood fears didn't let up easily.

In a fearful way, he fixated his eyes to Krad's—wait, _what the hell?_

"Your eyes…" He let slip.

"Surprised, Dark? I heard everything you said in there—I know who you are…and I…I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Krad. You didn't know back then. I should blame you," Krad winced sharply, "but I don't. I never have, and I never will be able to—it's just not me."

"Besides…" Dark began to blush deeply, "I know you from somewhere else…"

"Where?"

Nervously, he brought his lips to Krad's, mumbling a fearful 'I love you.'

* * *

Beginning Song: I Write Sins, Not Tragedies 

Ending Song: London Beckoned Songs about Money Written By Machines

One: If you can't tell what the hell this is, I am going to slap you—I SWEAR to it! (It's a wedding by the way)

One: The sappyness…!

We: Cripes, that was agonizing. But hey, at least we finally managed to get them together. x)

One: Took forever and a day…although the OOC-ness had to be there—it's the only it would've worked. Stupid bitchy Krad and perverted Dark…)x.


	7. Heat, poison, & missed calls

Angel of My Dreams

Ramblings: I so changed my writing format to this--much more likeable.

Nites: Genre change. Oh, & see if you can tell the foreshadowing.

* * *

There was no hesitation in his voice, his kiss, his heat, as was there none in Krad's. Perhaps that had been the absolute downfall of him--of both of them. 

They had fulfilled many a dream that night, whispers & cries & sounds so deep & so dark, Krad was half-afraid that Dark would suddenly lash up to him and rip his throat out--but of course, this would not be. _Would_ not be. Could…

Never be.

**_ooooooo_**

There was an overwhelming heat on his stomach--so hot was it, Krad thought he was being baked alive. It burned at every touch that landed upon him, burning, scathing, scalding--

"Krad?"

And almost as if it were a charm, the heat faded. Only a cool amethyst gazed sleepily through mussed, beautiful bangs.

"What the hell's up with you?"

Yet even through it all, he dreaded…

…what was he dreading? What was there to fear? Nothing was amiss…

…right?

**_ooooooo_**

"Krad, Krad! C'mon look!" He loved every sound Dark emitted, it was all so gloriously harmonic, a rhythym pulsed through his veins sharper than any dagger could ever pierce his skin. It, too, burned, but it was a dull throb, as if an old wound come alive again. What was this sensation? Was this love?

…should love hurt so much that it licked in its fury at his every crevice, his every inch of skin; bathing him in an immense…

Heat.

"Gosh, what's with you? You're so spacey…kind of like Daisuke was."

Burning…

_Burning!..._

"Krad!"

**_ooooooo_**

Cool.

A cool, cold wind, and…

Was that pickles he smelt?

"You're finally up, Krad." Ah, the being of his fire. Dark's breath was washing over him, smelling strongly of pickles, but…

Cool?

"You passed out--you have a fever of some sort. Don't worry you'll be--"

"Don't touch me!" _Please, don't touch me…your touch burns._

**_ooooooo_**

"What hell is this? He's delusional, has a fever of 103.7, & is about ready to either screw me into the floor or choke me with his sheets--I can't tell which!" He could hear voices…hot, frantic voices…

"I'm not entirely sure…I think he…"

"He what?"

"He may have been drugged." Ah, so that's what it was…drugged, eh? But this power from it…what drug could stimulate it? What was so potent…?

Ah…

That's how…

**_ooooooo_**

"Geez, Krad, I don't know you did it. One day and you're already drugged, delusional, and giving me the creepiest look in my life." _Albeit short-lived._

There are things he knows that he shouldn't; things he doesn't know that he should. Mysteries upon unsolved mysteries & everything is simply rolling into one large ball of…

Ice?

No…it was too warm for ice…

_Fire._

**_ooooooo_**

Everything is the same, nothing is amiss. The shelves are (were)stocked with a plentiful supply of the classic books he so adore(d)s. What (How) went wrong?

"Here Krad, have…oh…what is this?" There is (was) a childlike quality to his voice, as if everything is (was) moving along so fast and so quickly that nothing is (was) itself anymore. "This…this is…"

**_ooooooo_**

"Yes, please, I need to gain hold on Commander Hiwatari!...no, I don't have time, this is an emergency! What do you mean he's busy?...what, I can't--?"

_Dark…I love you too._

**_ooooooo_**

"He's been like that ever since…maybe even before…"

"But why?"

"Apparently he was drugged & was suffering severe amounts of hysteria, paranoia, some anemia, and a general case of just being flat-out psycho."

"What could do that to him?"

"…a poison love."

**_

* * *

_**

Beginning Song: The Wicked End

Ending Song: Secrets Don't Make Friends

Author's Afterthoughts: AHAHAHAHA. It's done. Finally. ;D I LOVE this writing style so much. Oh. Epilogue, ish. : )


End file.
